This invention relates to a throwing implement used in outdoor games. When an object is thrown into the air it follows a path of parabola. In the outdoor games, it is better to throw an object higher and farther. However, it is more useful to let the object to stay in the air for a longer time to allow someone to catch it before it reaches the ground.
The principal object of this invention of circular butterfly is to provide a throwing implement with a number of leaves which allow the flying implement to soar higher and to stay longer in the air.
A further object of this invention is to provide a throwing implement with a lower profile which enables the implement to be thrown farther away because of the smaller drag force.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a throwing implement with an adjusting device to alter the flying path, to change the flying height and distance to suit the size of a play yard and to add more fun accordingly.